Untitled story
by jesterkeef
Summary: Alexander was framed


Untitled.

In the time of the great destroyer of worlds stood a planet untamed by the rules of the galaxy empire sun. The habitants of this planet were lovers of jungle music, big muscles, brawny cars, fast times and martial arts. They called themselves the Fou crowd.

Unattainable dew to a cloud of gasoline xxx, the normal powder cigarette, the planet was unattainable by the sun empire. They were not used to the smoke and it could be fatal to them.

In a small town in a small country lived Alexander, lover of leather, bikes, Trans Ams, tequila, and loud loud music. He was a mechanic, due to his family, and a musician.

One day wile working on his music beneath the old tangerine tree in the grass field next to his house, which by the way was shaped like a huge mud oval with oil lamps, and Christmas tree lights of all colors, he saw running to him his co worker, Jenny.

They are here she shouted

Who? Was his answer

Those assholes we always see on the T.V the sun empire

Oh yeah. And what do they want from us little guys; we pose no treats to them, always minding our own business.

Well not only are they here, but they are in this country, our beloved Centuria Corda.

Whaaa? He said in astonishment.

Yup and not only that they seem to be coming this way, in this village of Fenderus. They already passed Lessus, last night. They will be here in approximately two hours.

Wholly shit man, but still I mean what do they want from us?

Apparently they are looking for one called Gustav smith. He is in hiding in this village apparently. They would not say what they want from him. Oh goddess Moon please protects us from these suits, prayed jenny.

Alexander stood, and walked back home, Jenny hastily followed, arriving in the garage part of the compound, he opened the fridge took out a tall cool one opened it and passed it to Jenny, and then did the same for himself.

They than entered the T.V room and sat on the lazy couch watching the news.

They both fell asleep, news was boring for them, and they weren't used to it. A knock on the door, Alex woke, took a comb to his hair and answered it. Suddenly five dark suits entered the room a tall man spoke first. Alexander Holland, you are under arrest, for the murder of ten people.

Alex was dazed. Huh? Then he smirked

Surely you fine gentlemen are mistaken; I would never do such a thing, to think that little ol me would kill fellow humans, that's just preposterous.

9 of them worked for the sun empire, was the response

Oh? Said Alex, still as understandable as it is, I still didn't do it.

The tenth was a boy named Joe Goose

Alex slowly realized what had been said, and his face turned to sadness, not Joe, not my little one. Joe was Alex's younger friend, and also the Drummer in his band.

He flew into a rage shouted, by this point Jenny who had heard everything, and was now witnessing the scene, stood and ran in the kitchen away from the turbo fury.

Alex's leather jacket ripped as he got angrier, and he attacked the 5 goons, he screamed as muscles and fists crashed into the hapless agents, he obliterated them, and they fell in a loud bang on the hard wood floor.

He went to his closet, took out another leather jacket, one studded, and took his keys, the Trans am waited docile outside on its own accord. He jumped in and Jenny landed next to him. She was wearing jeans shorts and a zeppelin top, she had an atomic diesel tattoo on her arm. She kissed Alexander on the cheek. He roared the engine and they left.

I was Framed he howled, I didn't kill no ten people, and I certainly didn't kill Joe.

I know baby she said in a sad, but musky voice. Lets go to the police and tell'em that.

What? He said sharply, can't you see by now? I'm a highway child and babe so are you.

They drove on the highway and small country roads avoiding road blocks, and cops. They did this for three days, eating of nature, and washing themselves in rivers, despite the tragedy the two lovers lived happily. Listening to great tunes, and making love at every two opportunity.

It was a great life Alex taught, one he could get used two, him his girl and freedom.

He had painted the black bird red, and she shone in the sun lusciously, there parked in the middle of grassy field, the Stones blaring on the radio, and his gurl, sunbathing on top of it. A great scene he taught one fit of a Fou man.

Nightfall came he sat by the fire reading Les fleur du mal, the radio played a low tune of Green manalishi, mystical and hauntingly beautiful in its eeriness. He fell asleep by the fire, Jenny was taking a midnight swim in the river, and he forgot to join her.

The radio was playing a fast tune and it had startled him, he heard footsteps, right behind him. He stood and saw two black suited men, with blond combed hair and white ties. They attacked without warning, Alex was too fast he grabbed one by the neck and flipped him, the other one jump kicked him, but Alex used to being attacked by many, punched him in the gut, before the man landed a kick, the guy fell instantly.

It was over; he threw the dudes in the river and let the fast current take them away. It had startled Jenny who was still swimming. She got out; he looked at her naked body, and jumped her. She giggled as they rolled around on the damp ground howling and turning like wild animals trying to scratch a profound itch that just kept coming, by morning they ended up in the river.

The car was rolling lazily on the hot tarmac, the sun was shining bright, and the heat was making them sweat, he looked at her, all shining in the sun like that, he took a bear out of the back seat, and he kissed her sweaty lips, than took a gulp. DESPERADOS beer.

The song on the radio was a favorite of Jenny's "Siamese trap"; she swayed lazily in her seat her eyes closed.

By night fall they had decided to take a motel room, maybe check the news. See what was going on with them.

The search was still going strong.

I was Framed he shouted and threw an empty tequila bottle at the t.v, I did nothing bad, and that makes me mad.

He took a gulp out of the Jack bottle and fell asleep. He woke up the room smelling like Gin and Gasoline, it seems Jenny had continued drinking and smoking all night and was now asleep next to him.

He carried her to the car and they left. Jenny woke up sick and puked her guts out.(out the window)

Damn said Alexander, maybe you need a doctor.

I don't need no doctor she responded all I need is my baby. He chuckled; maybe all you need is my sweet charm huh? He said half laughing.

The sun Empire, ruler of all: a dark room with two chairs a water cooler and a steel table.

Chief Hal: so men where are we with capturing the two grease monkeys

General Sims: alas they keep escaping us; we cannot send many men to this planet, for the fumes might be fatal. And there police force it seems although cooperating, are helping us half heartedly. They despise us, and apparently the suspect is their prime Mechanic.

Humm the chief exhaled, two monkeys soon to be puppets, send more men; put more pressure on the police.

Back on Centura corda.

The sky now dark was threatening of lightning further in the evening, the Trans was purring gently, Alex was inside a small store buying some beef jerky, a couple of tuna sandwiches, and two bottle of beers, nature food was great, but they had missed this, the food that reminded them of youth. Days working in the garage, or practicing with the band drunk until the wee hours of the morning, or waking up after a night of wild lust and finishing the pizza and beer.

They ate leaning on the car and promptly left, the roads here were blocked so they had to travel using back city small roads, they did so full speed Alex taking the turns wildly, both of them laughing, out of fun, fear and nervousness. In the end they had survived the night and by morning were back on the main roads.

As they drove a river flowed by, they drove a wile in peace talking and laughing as the radio played Manhole by Grace Slick, something shun in the distance, just a glint, Alex dismissed it, and jenny was looking for something in her bag. As they approached the glint turned into a road block, one with bulldozers and shot guns.

They both saw it approaching fast, Alex didn't slow down Jenny said nothing. At the last minute he turned the steering wheel violently, into the river, into ultimate freedom.


End file.
